The Wolf in the Window
by redex
Summary: My version of how Tala meets Wolborg. No romance. R&R, please. [one-shot]


Hey. I have nothing to say, really. A one-shot for Tala, mostly because I'm bored and want to practice my first-person skills. Yes, I practice writing. Sometimes. -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: I does not own beyblade. This is pure entertainment. Well, some people could argue it's an unhealthy obsession or an addiction, but mostly entertainment.  
  
No mention of yoai, or any romance at all, really. If you really ~really~ wanted to you could make this yoai, but I'm not planning on it.  
  
So, here we go.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
It was cold out. Oh yes, very cold. Very hungry. No food out in this storm. They all had beds and friends for the winter. I don't. Too cold. I just need something... What's that? A stone wall? That's not safe. I should turn around, but I don't want to go back there. I'll keep going, just for a little bit longer...  
  
The red-head strided in the room, his shoes making soft clicking on the partially carpeted stone floors. He pulled them off and tossed them away and out of sight the way he came. In his sock feet he stepped farther into the dorm room. He stepped around the double-bed and over to a curtained wall. He slowly pulled back the curtain to reveal an alcove in the wall with a large window seat. He stepped in behind the light blue velvet fabric and sat down on the pillows with a soft sigh. The fabric rustled as it fell back into place, giving away nothing of its hidden attendant.  
  
I see snow. Not unusual for this time of year here, but kind of disappointing. I rely on my window to show me new things, to help me think properly. I can't think in this place. It suffocates opinions, kills thought, and nullifies originality.  
  
I cross my legs and move my feet into a more comfortable position. My feet are throbbing from the run earlier. Boris isn't' very easy, even on me, his supposed "pet". Well, Kai and I kind of split that role. Sense Voltaire is our prime sponsor Kai is way up there on the special treatment list.  
  
I don't think Voltaire really cares about Kai anymore, though. I think he just wanted to get rid of him. All that guy thinks about is money and power. It's disgusting.  
  
Do these backers even realize how much they hurt us with their money? They're fueling the needles that pierce us, the knives that cut us and the doctors behind them.  
  
As I stare blankly out of the window I sense movement and focus on it. Something greys in the swirling white mass. The dot grows and moves closer, closer to the wall. I see... an animal?  
  
A wolf.  
  
What would a wolf be doing this far from the forest? Most animals feel the danger of this place long before they get this close. And a wolf is a pack animal. It should be with its family, not out here alone.  
  
Like me.  
  
A lone wolf.  
  
My hand twitches as I resist the urge to scratch the itch under my shirt. Stupid bandages...  
  
I know I'm just wasting time, but I can't resist just letting my mind wander when I can.  
  
The wolf moves closer, just a bit and then stops. I can see it sniffing the air and it sits down.  
  
The cold is moving through the window. I can feel it through my sweater.  
  
I stop my hand. I'm picking at my skin again. Right where the newest implant is. I hate the feeling of these things under my skin. I don't notice them after a while, but the fact that these aren't supposed to be here in my body are impossible to ignore.  
  
Bandage itches again and I move it just a bit out of the way.  
  
Better.  
  
I start massaging my foot absent-mindedly as I watch the grey wolf for movement. I'm trying to send my soul-brother a message to get away from here. I know it's stupid to try stuff like this, childish even, but that doesn't matter here in my window.  
  
The wolf stands up and looks right at me. Kind of scary.  
  
**Go away** I think to her, **There is nothing for you here. Nothing except pain and suffering and fear. Lots of fear. Run away, before you're noticed. Don't come any closer.**  
  
The wolf's eyes are blue, like mine. Icy from years of experience. She knows what I'm trying to say, but doesn't want to leave a friend in danger.  
  
**Go away. I can't get out. You can. Go.**  
  
The wolf shakes its head, blowing off the snow that had started to accumulate on it after the past few minutes.  
  
**Please...** I plead for her as best I can, forgetting that this is just an animal, that it can't understand me.  
  
It looks away from me, fear sparking in its eyes. I see light streaming out from one of the doors. They're going out to try and catch it for an experiment, just like they caught me.  
  
**Go! Go now! Before they come out after you!** I'm practically speaking now, urging her to go, instead she takes a few hesitant steps towards the light.  
  
**No.**  
  
I hear a gunshot and she stumbles and falls. I freeze. People run out and collect her. She won't be dead. Oh, no, she's just asleep. They need her spirit for the ever-continuing hunt for perfection. A freak.  
  
Like me.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
A voice breaks my still musings.  
  
"Tala? We better get going if we don't want to be late. Come on already!"  
  
Kai is always the prompt one. He's gotten me out of so many beatings, it's crazy. He shouldn't be friends with me still, but he is. He doesn't make many, so the one he makes, he keeps. He knows where I am, but knows better than to try and come in. I hate it if anyone even looks into my window- seat.  
  
"Tala?!"  
  
I pull back the curtain and holler back at him to wait a second as I scramble off the seat and pull on my boots. Inspiration strikes.  
  
"Kai, do you think Boris will let us choose from the spirit specimens for a bit beast, or will he assign them?"  
  
"How should I know? He probably doesn't care what you get, but will let you choose."  
  
"Good. I know what I want. It's not fair that you already have yours. You can beat me easier now!"  
  
"Oh, come on Tala. I could beat you easily even before I got Dranzer."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Lights. Bright, too bright for the winter. What was going on? Have I died? I can meet my son again. That human creature... he reminded me so much of him... No. Oh, the pain. I can't move to get at it. It won't go away. Stop. Stop now. What is happening to me? That's him. That red- headed child. That's the one that was in the window. Why won't he help me? He's scared. But he wants to help me. He does, I know he does. He can't, though. He would get hurt. He is such a lonely child. I should protect him...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
So, there we go. A product of boring-ness and the fact that I can no longer remember how I created the first chapter of Evermind. So, if you liked this thingie or not, review review review, 'cause I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong.  
  
Clicky clicky! 


End file.
